


Верификация тела

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Psychology, postcanon original the evil within
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: в «Маяке» ему лучше оставаться Лесли Визерсом





	Верификация тела

**Author's Note:**

> бетинг - Aristan de Aristodeus Amadi
> 
> постканон первой части, поссибл сквик  
> написано для команды Stealth Games на зфб-19

Реальность вспорола Рубена по всем эмоциям. Злоба, отвращение, гнев и презрение — к тому, кем он стал сейчас, — обрели форму и застряли в глотке. Он резко сел и закашлялся, вслепую пытаясь ухватиться за борт терминала. Но тот, гладкий и скользкий, не давался, и ослабевшим пальцам пришлось сдаться.

Собственное дыхание — позабыто шумное, прерывистое, настоящее — стало новой точкой отсчета. С каждым вдохом Рубен подчинял себе тело. Оно дрожало и цеплялось за привычные рефлексы: руки неуверенно жались к груди, цепляя грязную ткань больничной формы, губы беззвучно шевелились, не в силах повторить бессвязный гул, что опустился на мир вокруг, и поджимались замерзшие пальцы ног.

Рубен заставил руку коснуться лица и яростно укусил большой палец. Боль прошла правильно, сигнал поступил к мозгу, и тот, застигнутый врасплох, окончательно сдался — и принял Рубена. Никакой враждебности, страха или ненависти — нет, тело Лесли Визерса просто подчинилось.

По крайней мере, попыталось.

Рубен понимал, что ему досталось весьма потасканное тело. Нейролептики, электрошоковая терапия, гипноз, возможно, наркотики и скудная больничная еда — все это имеет свои последствия. Наступившие — испорченные кариесом зубы, нездоровая худоба — и грядущие — спад мозговой активности, заторможенность движений.

Но об этом позже. Не сейчас и не в «Маяке».

Со стоном прищурившись, Рубен все-таки ухватился за гладкие борта терминала. К нему уже спешили — Кидман и двое мужчин в защитных костюмах. Сопротивляться не было ни сил, ни возможностей, и Рубен позволил вытащить себя наружу. Он хмуро покосился на Кидман и понапрасну сжал правый кулак. Орбитокласт, привычный, сросшийся с кистью инструмент, не появился.

Эта реальность ему уже не принадлежит. Но если он не вывернется из хватки «Мобиуса», хорошим сей факт точно не станет.

Он кое-как осмотрелся, прежде чем его утащили в соседнее помещение. Лаборатория выглядела почти как прежде, но, главное, STEM. Совершенно нетронутая внешне машина, лишившаяся наконец ядра, транслировала к каждому терминалу сигналы, которые вот-вот прервутся. Без Рубена STEM потеряла смысл, как сам Рубен без тела — все остальное.

Ему, конечно, это не нравилось. Но пришлось смириться, прижать руки груди и, симулировав дрожь, позволить себя осмотреть. Защитных костюмов — из кордуры и брезента — никто не снимал. От людей «Мобиуса» несло антисептиками и медицинским спиртом. Тяжелые перчатки мешали их пальцам гнуться, и они никак не могли справиться со шприцами и оборудованием.

Из настежь распахнутого окна дул сильный ветер. Серое небо почти не давало света, и приходилось довольствоваться электричеством — холодным и ослепляющим. Выложенные кафелем стены, железные шкафчики с застекленными дверями и хромированная тележка со специальным боковым рельсом для хирургических инструментов. Глубокое кожаное кресло с креплениями для рук и ног, старая меловая доска и грязно-бурые пятна в выемках между плитками на полу.

Осмотр помещения удовлетворил Рубена. Память не пострадала и вовремя подкинула нужные понятия. Восприятие пока не синхронизировалось с сознанием, однако это временно. Такое часто случается после обычных операций, при полной анестезии, и следует лишь переждать.

Рубен прикрыл глаза и медленно, точно набираясь сил, вдохнул.

— Пить, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Просто инфинитив — всегда безопасен, дает простор для интерпретации. Рубен не был уверен, что понимает реакции Лесли — слишком простые, зацикленные, невротичные, — но старался их воспроизвести. Склонить также голову, эхом отозваться на чью-то речь, поджать мерзнущие пальцы.

Он понимал, что без личины Лесли Визерса ему не сбежать, и заставлял себя быть им. Пил теплую воду медленно, клацая зубами о стакан, и оглядывался, словно в поисках. Приоткрыл рот, обнажая выступающие зубы, и указал на защитную маску одного из агентов.

— Страшно.

— Не волнуйся, Лесли, — приглушенно ответил тот. — Если будешь себя хорошо вести, то я разрешу ее тебе поносить. Ладно?

Несмотря на всю напряженность ситуации, Рубен едва не расхохотался — и тут же поперхнулся водой. Пытаясь откашляться, он уронил стакан и обнаружил, что роба насквозь промокла. Несколько секунд влага все еще капала с губ, пока лица Рубена не коснулась бумажная салфетка. Он — уже не притворяясь — резко двинул рукой, хватая чужое запястье. Даже наощупь хватка оказалась слабой — пальцам не хватало опыта, чувствительности, всего сразу, — и это было чертовски неприятно.

— Все хорошо, Лесли. Я не обижу тебя, — с тревожной заботой сказал тот же агент и повернул голову к коллеге. Тот пожал плечами, не отрываясь от возни со шприцами. — Потерпи еще немного, и мы отправим тебя отдыхать. Хорошо?

— Отдыхать... Отдыхать — это хорошо, — повторил Рубен и откинулся на спинку кресла.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, он с тоской глянул на тележку с инструментами. Если достать хотя бы один — он вырвется. Шприц, пинцет, ножницы. Яремные вены, конечно, скрыты защитными костюмами, но Рубена они не остановят. Знание анатомии любой промах обратит в козырь.

Вопрос в другом: что ему делать дальше? Украсть костюм и в нем сбежать? Рубен не сдержал усмешки. Какая глупость. К тому же, от удара в шею будет много крови, ее обязательно заметят на ткани. Похоже, он набрался подобных идей у Кастелланоса и его коллег. Но это временно: неудачные мысли, точно змеиный яд, реально вывести из организма.

Нет. В «Маяке» ему лучше оставаться Лесли Визерсом.

 

***

Проверка «Мобиуса» была поверхностной и двухэтапной. Сначала осмотрели его тело: чувствительность зрачков, их реакция, пульс, давление, отсутствие кожных повреждений, уровень глюкозы плюс несколько анализов крови.

Три пробирки, итого — шестьдесят миллилитров.

Его также взвесили, прослушали сердце, легкие и проверили пателлярный рефлекс. Рубен перенес все это равнодушно, вперившись взглядом в пол. Тело было еще слабым, малоподвижным. Периодически накатывала зевота. Рубен морщился, тер глаза и старательно хныкал.

— Скоро мы сделаем перерыв, — пообещал все тот же агент, а Рубена передернуло.

От самого себя, кривляющегося ради выживания, стало окончательно и бесповоротно мерзко.

Наконец ему выдали сухую одежду — очередную безразмерную хламиду с логотипом «Маяка» — и принесли еду. Холодный, плохо заварившийся чай и пластиковый лоток с рисом и овощной смесью.

— Приятного аппетита, парень, — сказал один из агентов и потрепал Рубена по волосам.

Тот проклял себя за собственную дальновидность: в процессе разработки STEM казалось верным ускорить вывод людей назад, в реальность. Но если играешь Лесли Визерса — успеешь пожалеть о многом. Рубена затрясло от злобы и беспомощности, и вилку он ухватил не с первого раза.

Вкуса еды, на удивление, он не почувствовал. Не успел.

Нарочито медленно ковыряясь в лотке, Рубен сгонял с разума паралич, повторяя названия мозговых извилин. Своеобразная медицинская ирония: мертвый язык в мозге мертвого человека — и кто бы поверил, что это возможно?

Рубен также вспомнил о Хименесе, Кастелланосе, Кидман и Оде. Смерть первого его радовала, настойчивость второго — забавляла, целеустремленность третьей — досаждала. О Джозефе Оде и подумать было нечего, тот шел назойливым приложением к Кастелланосу.

Но с ними он разберется. Обязательно.

Сейчас Рубена ждал психологический досмотр. Здесь он оступиться не боялся, уверенно имитировал ответы настоящего Лесли, его жесты и мимику. Рубен отметил, что голосовые связки его слушаются как родного. Быть может, тело и не осознало смену хозяина? Восприняло короткое замыкание в сознании критично, но и только? Стало жертвой первобытных инстинктов?

Рубен зашел гораздо дальше официальной науки, однако и он не гарантировал ответов.

Агенты «Мобиуса» наконец сняли свои костюмы — видимо, удовлетворившись первичными тестами, — под которыми скрывались вполне обычные люди. Скучные, усталые, в помятых двойках и с красными галстуками. Они не представились, просто убрали с тележки все лишнее и погнали Рубена по проективным методикам: Роршах, ТАТ, Розенцвейг, тест руки. Фоном они — хоть и шепотом, но вполне громко — спорили о дополнительных опросниках.

К сожалению, подсказать им Рубен не мог.

Зато отыгрался на письменных методиках: часто отвлекался, смотрел в потолок, спрашивал про обещанную маску, путался в вопросах и рисовал коров на полях. Он понимал, что Лесли бы не справился с таким объемом информации. К тому же, он отвык от писанины; в запястье закололо и онемели пальцы.

Разминая их с крайне заинтересованным видом, он также вслушивался в переговоры агентов. Как все предсказуемо сложилось: ответственность за происшествие в «Маяке» свалили на мертвого Хименеса, в соседнюю клинику отвезли сопротивлявшегося — и Рубен, не сдержавшись, довольно хмыкнул — Кастелланоса, Кидман отправили отчитываться перед Администратором. Ода же оставался подключенным к STEM — по неназванной причине.

Рубен недоверчиво тряхнул головой. Без ядра STEM — всего лишь дисфункциональная конструкция. Да, по-прежнему возможно погружать человека в кому — одного, без связи с прочими. Самолично выставленное ограничение, которое весьма занятно отразится на Оде.

Звук рвущейся бумаги царапнул по ушам. Рубен наконец отпустил ручку и озадаченно посмотрел на длинную узкую полосу, оставшуюся вместе чернил.

— Ой-ой, — едва слышно пробормотал он.

Растерянность он изобразил легко, а вот зевок скрыть удалось с трудом. Вызванную препаратами сонливость медикаментозно не сбить, но если он проколется на такой мелочи... Об этом даже думать было противно. Рубен сцепил зубы и представил, что в правой руке снова зажат орбитокласт. Без защитных костюмов его цели стали гораздо уязвимее. Пусть под кашемировой тканью просвечивают контуры явно не пустых кобур, но шанс — сто процентов.

Рубен собрался наконец если не воедино, то во что-то похожее.

Его мозг — как странно так думать о мозге Лесли Визерса — начал генерировать пути отхода. И все, как один, исключали больничные тайники. Даже если его ловушки никто не обошел, наедине с ними его точно не оставят. Идти на контакт с «Мобиусом» под любой личиной — безрассудно глупо.

Единственный вариант — просто уйти. От Лесли Визерса, напуганного и усталого, никто не ожидает подвоха.

Рубен потянулся, уронил голову на тележку и притворился, что беззвучно шепчет. Несложное, даже приятное действие, которое хотелось продолжить — отдыхом. Он и правда устал — физически: затекла шея, неистово гудело в голове. Немного бурлило в животе. Доставляли проблем и кости: выпирающие отовсюду, они не давали устроиться поудобнее.

Еще не дистрофия, но что-то очень близкое.

— Мы поедем домой? — спросил Рубен с надеждой.

Агенты переглянулись и пожали плечами. Один из них начал складывать в папку бумаги, старательно хмурясь. Второй неумело изобразил приступ кашля. Им ничего не стоило бы соврать — Лесли поверит, обрадуется — но нет. То ли сомнительная мораль, то ли растерянность. Старого Рубена раздражало и то, и другое; нынешний — воспользовался моментом.

Все так же прижавшись щекой к тележке, он осторожно подергал каждый из ящичков. Два узких отделения наверху, столько же створок снизу. Весь напряженный, Рубен невольно высунул язык и наконец выдвинул один из ящичков — ровно настолько, чтобы пролезла кисть.

Агентов так называть решительно расхотелось. Рубен понизил их до сотрудников — причем нерадивых — и слабо улыбнулся. Лесли Визерс устал и хочет домой. Рубен Викториано шарит в запачканном чем-то липком ящике.

Его манипуляций не замечали. Рубен не сомневался: подвох есть. Возможно, слепота «Мобиуса» — часть плана по его выкуриванию из убежища. То, что у него мог появиться союзник, — абсурд. Хотя сотая доля процента имеется: Кидман явно сделала выводы из его слов. Засомневалась. Взбрыкнула.

Но приняла ли?

Вслепую угадывать предметы было несложно: комки ваты, карандаш, банковская резинка и — наконец-то! — что-то узкое и острое. Ланцет. Для этого тела — в самый раз.

Мелкая моторика сделала все остальное, и Рубен с легкостью отправил ланцет под рукав. Он выпрямился и вытер вспотевший лоб. Физическая реакция поступила вовремя, а где другая? Страх, азарт, напряжение, волнение? Помнит ли Рубен хоть что-то?

Кроме того, что он потерял счет времени?

***

Первым делом Рубен тщательно вымыл руки. Не старая профессиональная привычка — необходимость. Его провели по грязным коридорам, перепачканным кровью, физрастворами и люминолом. Дважды он мазнул плечом стену. От резких запахов закружилась голова, и равновесие сбивалось.

Самый разгар зачистки. Почти все трупы были убраны и запакованы, а нанесенный ущерб — обязательная бесполезная процедура — оценен. По «Маяку» сновали люди в черных униформах без опознавательных знаков, и Рубен сомневался, что они тоже из «Мобиуса». Скорее, клининговая компания.

В туалете царила тишина — забытое отсутствие звука, от которого Рубену стало физически легче. В толчках не плескалась вода, краны не подтекали, кондиционера и вовсе не имелось. Чистый, весело поблескивающий белый кафель криво отразил силуэт Рубена: переломал плечи, таз, колени и сплющил голову.

Плитки, собравшись воедино, создали что-то новое. Их можно даже назвать примитивнейшим прототипом STEM.

Неспешно вытерев ладони о свою же форму, Рубен вернул ланцет в рукав и осмотрелся. Ему позволили уединиться — и явно напоследок, если уже не видно «Мобиуса». Лесли Визерса наверняка планируют увезти в очередную лабораторию. Незнакомая местность будет играть против него, ставить ловушки и отслеживать каждый вдох.

Рубен на это не был согласен.

Одна попытка, минимум времени и ощущение того, что он повторяется. В стене, скрывающей за собой больничный парк, имелось узкое вентиляционное окошко — под самым потолком. Без должной сноровки или помощи до него сложно добраться.

В прошлой жизни сквозь такое же окно его вытолкнула Лаура. Огонь тогда бушевал как живой и одержимый, накидываясь с жадностью на сено и на них. Искры кружили и жалили, одежда слезала с кожей клочьями, а пламя, издеваясь, врезалось в кожу — и, как оказалось, в душу.

Рубен сглотнул, прижался к гладкой прохладной стене и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас — огонь символический, Лаура собой не пожертвует, и если он сдастся — то ради чего вообще стоило искать путь наружу?

— Ты сделаешь все, как должно. И даже больше, — хрипло, прерывисто прошептал он.

Голос, принадлежавший Лесли, звучал мягко, без угроз и обещаний. Интонации — плавные, успокаивающие — напомнили о единственном человеке, который имел право к нему так обращаться.

Да, снова Лаура.

Рубен досчитал до десяти и, как следует растерев ладони — досуха и жара-жжения, — подпрыгнул, цепляясь за тесный подоконник. С кряхтением подтянулся и провернул ручку. Вместе со свежим воздухом его откинуло назад, он тряхнул руками и прищурился, оценивая шансы.

Легкие кости, отсутствие подкожного жира и мышечной массы. Плюс действие неизвестных нейролептиков. Рубен принял их как необязательную побочную переменную, вписал в мысленно сложившееся уравнение и, так и не заморочившись с решением, снова подтянулся. На этот раз — упираясь голыми ступнями в кафель, ища точку опоры и крепче сжимая ланцет в зубах.

Он кое-как протиснулся сквозь окошко. Стер в кровь запястья, порвал штаны — прямо по линии бедер — и неуклюже свалился на газон. Небольшая высота подействовала похлеще любого парализующего вещества: тело сгруппировалось и налилось чем-то тяжелым и колючим.

А над Рубеном простиралось потемневшее небо: глубокого серого цвета, без облаков и звезд. С какой-то стороны усиленно тянуло сигаретным дымом. Завизжала, надрываясь, полицейская сирена и постепенно затихла за очередным перекрестком. Ощерившийся колючей проволокой забор высился пятью футами правее, за ним ершился газон, исполосованный прогулочными дорожками.

Все точно также как в STEM, — и совершенно иначе.

Без власти над псевдо-реальностью Рубен получил свободу с одной лишь границей — «Мобиусом» — и, будь он лет на двадцать моложе, опьянился бы ей без раздумий. Теперь же заставил себя подняться, размять конечности — не время для судорог, мозг должен отдать другую команду — и быстро зашагать прочь.

Он торопился и не оглядывался, дышал ртом и судорожно, до режущей глаз быстроты прокручивал ланцет меж пальцев. Моторика умелого пианиста и — он помедлил, пытаясь подобрать слово — хирурга была передана идеально.

Значит, если во время переноса случились сбои, они, скорее всего, преходящие, неорганические по природе и совершенно не связанные с первоначальными характеристиками. Совпадения по мозговой активности перекрыли прочие несостыковки, позволив Рубену влезть во вторую — буквально и фигурально — кожу.

Тело Лесли Визерса совсем не напоминало об экзоскелете — как ранее, еще до перехода, — отчего все отчетливее проявлялась усмешка на губах Рубена. Он двигался быстро, уверенно, будучи в полном праве на каждый шаг, и прохожие, точно соглашаясь, уступали путь. У первого же перекрестка Рубен насмешливо обернулся и помахал рукой, прощаясь.

Отпустить работу всей жизни без эмоций не вышло.

Рубен пережил собственное тело и разрубил один из гордиевых узлов науки. Сознание выдержит испытание любой реальностью, если того захочет. Оно имеет право отсечь эмоции, ампутировать мораль и вскрыть все ценности, но отказаться от существования — никогда.

Согласно статистике прошлых лет, человечество с каждой секундой вымирает. Как только кровь сворачивается, не доходя до мозга, — разум сдается.

Страдай Рубен от малодушия, было бы проще: добить за Лесли время без амбиций и надежд. Однако реальность действительно вспорола Рубена по всем эмоциям, выдавила гной и заставила начать заново.

...жизнь?


End file.
